Love and Sex
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: She laughed lightly, “Haven’t you been listening?” She asked, “I need what you do best. I need passionate, hot, meaningless, no strings attached sex.” --- TIVA rated for sex...
1. Prove It

This is just something I'm trying out, in an attempt to make me more comfortable writting smut for some of my faithful reviews (you know who you are code word; tita) if all goes well with this i'll write smut in my other stories and maybe write a Jibbs centric fic, or a Jony centric fic.

**Love and Sex**

**Chapter 1 - Prove It**

The night it started, was the night Gibbs retired.

She had turned up at his house, it was late but they were both awake. He invited her in, happy to have some company. She told him she was confused and he felt it too. He told her he was scared and she told him it was understandable. They sat in silence. She wanting to talk, but not knowing how. He hoping the silence would brake.

She told him she finally understood what he did. He looked at her questioningly. She explained about the bimbos and the one night stands and the motives and emotions behind each conquest. He found she was correct.

"I need that." She whispered into the dark of the ill lit room,

"You need what?"

"What you do. I need a release. A release from the real world…"

"How will you get that?" He asked confused,

She laughed lightly, "Haven't you been listening?" She asked, "I need what you do best. I need passionate, hot, meaningless, no strings attached sex."

He smiled, "And where do you plan to get this passionate, hot, meaningless, no strings attached sex?"

She thought about this carefully. She hadn't really thought she would get what she needed; the fact was, just talking about it helped stop the pain and confusion she felt.

"I do not know."

"I do." And he pressed his lips to hers,

She responded by pushing him back, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you what we both want."

They kissed again; taking all there unresolved sexual tension from the last year and pushing it into that kiss. They somehow ended up in his bedroom, pulling at clothes, touching, tasting, and kissing any and all skin revealed to them.

That night was just how they imagined, passionate, hot, and meaningless.

But it was better. Both were more experienced then the other had given them credit for making their night the best they'd ever had.

It was five in the morning when they finally stopped.

"That. Was. _Incredible_." He said as he let a hand trail down her naked form,

"Indeed. It seems you weren't lying about your… 'bedroom abilities'." She said, eyeing his bare chest.

He looked at the clock, "Hmm, it appears we've partied the night away."

She laughed, "I'll have to skip my run for today."

"There are other ways you could exercise." He said suggestively,

She laughed again, "I think I may be exercised out for today. We should sleep. You don't want to be late on your first day as the boss."

He chuckled, "I guess you're right." And they settled down, both immediately falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

At work everything was normal between them. They still teased and flirted. They still fought and glared. And it was easy. The only thing that had changed in their relationship, was now, every Tuesday, they would watch a movie then spend the night having extremely hot sex.

Once after an extremely painful case Tony headed over to Ziva's with a bottle of her favourite wine and to see what would happen. The wine sat forgotten as he pressed her up against the piano both ignoring the constantly ringing phone that was Ziva's complaining neighbours.

When Gibbs came back, he had thought their meetings would stop. So when the first Tuesday rolled around and Ziva turned up at his door wearing lingerie under her dress he pressed her to the door and had her right there.

"I thought you might not come." He said when they slid to the floor, panting,

"Getting attached to me Tony?" Ziva teased,

"Well," defended Tony, "I'm sure you've already realised, but you are incredibly sexy, amazingly hot, and absolutely fantastic in bed!"

Ziva laughed, "You're not bad yourself."

"Not bad?" Said Tony mocking offence, "Miss David I've had more complaints about your screaming then any, and all other girls put together. Admit it, I rock your world."

Ziva didn't answer straight away, she just stood and held out her hand, he took it and stood. She then walked him to his bedroom, lay him down and whispered, "Prove it."

_tbc_

**Tell me what you think, but be kind please...  
**


	2. So Wow

Well here it goes, the smut, i have no idea if its good or not but any corrections or suggestions are welcome,

**Chapter 2 – So… Wow**

She screamed. She screamed until her voice was horse and all she could do was gasp and groan. She never knew someone to be this skilful with their fingers before. In, out, in, spread, together, spread, out, in, further, further, spread, out, in, spread, turned, spread, turned, moving, further, spread, turned, spread, out, in, out...

Her hips bucked and she came with a sharp prod of his fingers.

It took a while before she could breathe again. When she finally got control of her own body she looked down her rising chest and her sweaty thighs to see Tony kneeling on the floor between her spread legs, smiling cockily up at her.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" He laughed, confidently,

"I might just kill you for not doing that before now." She managed to say through her still heavy breaths,

Tony licked one of his now glistening fingers, "If you kill me, I won't be able to do it again." He said simply before putting his other fingers in his mouth and closing his eyes with a groan.

"Point taken." Said Ziva; "Now get up here."

Tony laughed, "And why don't you come down here?"

"The bed is more comfortable."

"Ziva, I know you; you like the thrill of having sex anywhere and everywhere, and one of the few places in my apartment we haven't had sex is right here, on the floor."

"Fine!" snapped Ziva, "I doubt my knees are able to support me, happy?"

"Extremely."

"Just get up here DiNozzo."

Tony laughed and stood; he threw off his shirt and crawled over Ziva's body his hands sliding up her sides forcing her tank top up with them.

Once that piece of material was out of the way his hand went to the front of her bra and undid the clasp between the cups. When Ziva was completely naked she gathered all the strength she had left and rolled them over so she was on top. She crawled down his body, biting, kissing and nibbling his chest and stomach before using her hands to rid him of his boxers.

Tony groaned letting his head push into the pillow as Ziva's sweaty naked body rubbed against him, his hands found her hips and he roughly plunged into her.

Ziva let out a surprised squeak mixed with a moan as her buried in her then pulled out again. She put one hand on Tony's shoulder to steady her self; she put her weight on her knees and shins (on either side of Tony's body) then moved her hand to tease him, feeling him throb under her hand.

"_Ziva_." He begged,

"When I'm done." She scolded, and she continues to tease him, smirking as he groaned.

She lowered her self onto him and he raised his hips up off the bed making Ziva's head fall back and her eyes roll into her head as she screamed Tony's name.

Tony hissed as her fingers dug into him and her thighs tightened around him. He moved his hand from the headboard to her waist, in an attempt to keep her steady and as he did so he pulled her hips down, burying him self in deeper still.

It was then that they both came with sharp intakes of breath and yells to God. Ziva released her grip on his shoulders and her whole body fell back so she lay on top of Tony's now weak legs.

"That was…" Tony couldn't think of a word,

"So...." Sighed Ziva; her breathing still hard and fast, "So… _wow_."

**if you have a sugestion of what would be good in this fic then review, and i'll try to add it in...**


	3. Her Name's Jeanne

_hey guys, sorry i haven't updated this in AGES it's just my main focus is A Kiss and a Promise and scool and stuff, that and im still not to great at the whole smut thing..._

**Chapter 3 – Her Name's Jeanne**

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she moaned into his mouth.

"Shhh." Tony murmured before kissing her deeper.

Ziva grinned and squirmed, "We should not be doing this." She whispered,

Tony laughed, "Believe me; I know."

His hand ran down from under her shirt, over her waist and down her long denim clad leg. Ziva's hands expertly undid the buttons of Tony's shirt and ran over his masculine shoulders, her mouth left his and she bit his ear before kissing down his neck and nibbling at the skin exposed to her, making sure it'd leave a mark.

Tony groaned and sat her down quickly removing her jeans and underwear before undoing his own fly.

When he was free Ziva grabbed him and teased him torturously. He groaned and pushed her back before scooping her in his arms and pinning her against the wall once more.

He thrust into her and her soft scream was swallowed in their kiss. They started rhythm, every thrust met. Hands wandering, tongues tasting, hearts beating. Her edge was crashing over her, she was so close.

He felt her inner muscles contracting and buried his face into her neck licking a trail of salty sweat from her flawless skin. Almost. _Almost_ there.

There was a knock.

"This is a _federal agency_! Save your personal activities for when you're off duty!" Yelled the voice of Director Jennifer Shepard.

Tony smiled as he heard Jenny leave the bathroom. His hands grabbed Ziva's hips and pulled her down as he thrust into her one last time; she let out a scream of pleasure and fell into his arms.

"That was close." She whispered,

"At least it wasn't Gibbs."

Ziva shuddered, "That would not be good."

"No it wouldn't."

He set her down and they scrambled to put their clothes on before leaving the small cubicle in which they just had sex.

When the two were descent they headed to the door of the bathroom, "Check if anyone's looking." Said Tony,

Ziva nodded and placed one last soft kiss to Tony's mouth before she walked out of the bathroom.

Tony waited.

"Ziva?"

Nothing.

"Ziva?"

He groaned,

"Damn it Ziva."

Tony took a deep breath and opened the door coming face to face with Jenny.

"Oh, hey Director."

She glared.

"You do know that's the women's bathroom, Agent DiNozzo."

"Is it?" asked Tony, scratching his head, "Opps, my mistake."

"My office." ordered Jenny, "_Now_."

* * *

Later that night Tony knocked on Ziva's door, when Ziva answered she raised her eyebrows.

"Not tonight Tony, you know to call before hand."

"I'm not here for sex Ziva."

"Oh?"

"Yea. I'm here 'cause there's something I should tell you."

"Ok."

Tony sighed and rubbed his face once with his slightly sweaty hand, "There's this girl…" He said, "Her name's Jeanne."

**Reviews are love!**

**so now you all hate me, lol. don't worry...  
**


End file.
